Payback
by lunat1
Summary: I am more of a pokerface than you, Yuri. But you never know, do you? It only takes a bit to strip me of my self-control.


**Honestly, I don't know what came onto me when I started this one-shot. I was kinda bored and Flynn becomes OOC.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy. Get out now if you feel disgusted. Rated T**

* * *

It is not really a pressure to me – not yet, at least… I don't think.

Actually, I don't know what to think anymore.

God, I am tired. I have just finished all these…. paperwork.

Never ending paperwork… . I can hear my joints cracking slightly on the small movement I made to stretch myself. Well, a man could only sit still for so long before getting muscle cramps.

But, I would much rather take on this paperwork any day, than to do some – what you call it – _socializing_.

I sigh inwardly and push the high chair I have been sitting on with my right leg. The chair makes a squeaking sound as it drags against the timber floor.

I avert my gaze to my surrounding – my room.

A _commandant_'s room, to be precise. After briefly casting a longing look at the sofa – gosh, how nice it would be to just have a few minutes of….

I inhale deeply and shut my eyes for a few seconds.

This is no time to rest…. . where was I before? Ah yes, socializing… .

I glance at the handsomely built grandfather clock at the corner of my room. I only have roughly 45 minutes before my _seemingly-always-mandatory_ attendance to - _yet_ - another council ball.

Just an excuse for the nobles and councils to compare each other's wealth; and to come up with some new ideas to add to their possession more value on what they already have.

Oh, their newest bright idea is to have me as their new member of the family.

As a son-in-law, as a god-son, as a step-son… whatever it takes to have the Commandant of the Empire – Flynn Scifo – in their family tree.

Not a very bright bunch, I must admit. Very simple minded.

To think that the very same people used to jeer and mock me for being one of the commoners, one from the lower quarters.

But then again, being in my good books means that they are one step closer to be His Majesty Ioder's confidantes.

After all, the young emperor does not tend to trust people I don't trust – and I don't trust easily.

And I must think back to the topic – _socializing_ –

As much as it is not really my cup of tea, I must attend those balls_slash_party_slash_pathetic excuse of a bunch of snobs gathering together.

Ioder will be there, and thus I must be there to stand guard. And it is not a burden to me to do that, lest a pressure. Though it would be nice if someone can take out the matchmaking from the equation… .

But when I think about trust, there is always someone who first pops in to mind.

Someone I have known for the longest of time, someone who cannot be more different from myself, someone who always brings me headache and comfort at the same time –

Interesting fact of contradiction, but true.

_Yuri Lowell_.

What is the relation between Yuri and 'socializing', you ask?

I mean, think about it, why would I want a girlfriend or a wife?

They are beautiful and they have breasts? Well, I wear my armours almost 24/7. And the only time I take them off, I will be out cold in a second, on my bed. Why do I want to and when can I feel those two lumps of flesh anyway?

And from the stories I have heard from my soldiers (who bother to tell me about their love lives), courting and making a woman happy sounds like a pain in the neck.

And there is _no one_ more pleasing in the eye than Yuri.

Women are impractical.

And who would want a family?

Yuri is more than a handful of your 'normal' sibling – though we are not blood-related. And the good thing is – every time he makes a ruckus or mess in everything he does like usual, I can swing my sword trying to beat him good – and I don't even need to worry that he will get hurt (not really bad anyway) in the process.

Yuri is good like that.

Who would want someone to confide in? Sure, plenty of people look up to me as the Commandant. I have a lot of people telling their stories, regardless whether I really care or not (_I try to_). But I don't have anyone to open myself to – except… .

_(Heck, he is the only one I ever cry in front of… after Captain Niren's death… )_

It is time to start getting ready.

The chest armour is always the hardest to remove…_ urgh_… I hunch my back just a bit, wiggle my shoulders… and just when the moulded piece of metal reach my neck, I hear some noise from the window –

my _3rd_ story room window.

Someone is sneaking in, and I don't need to panic and try to grab hold of my sword to attack the intruder.

Especially when the intruder let out a very familiar snort – sounding amused, observing my current metal-armoured-neck state.

"Need help, Commandant?"

The devil himself….

A bit more of a push and some exasperated grunts on my part (the sound I can only make in his presence), I finally got the armour off my head. Why couldn't the blacksmith invent body armour with easier access in and out anyway… maybe with zipper – I know that is impossible – or at least metal shackles. Anything more practical.

This is exactly why I wear the armour almost all the time. If water would not make it rust and if I wouldn't wake up with a back pain, I will wear them even when showering and sleeping.

_Focus, Flynn_! You are starting to think like Yuri Lowell.

"Yuri, when will you ever decide to use the door for once?", I finally turn around to greet my unexpected guest, and caught glimpse of the grandfather clock.

15 minutes to get changed.

When my sights fall onto his figure, I skip a few air intakes.

My best friend is looking better than ever. He is still leaning against the wall by the window, crossing his arms across his chest in his usual carefree way, his leg on top of the other.

He still has his long hair and wears his usual trademark black outfit and boots. When was the last time I have seen him? That would be a good few months ago at Halure when I conveniently had a mission to check on the small town on their tax report. Even trivial tasks like that now need to be taken care of by the Knights… no council member is trustworthy enough to handle it.

I can see Yuri's chest from the opening of the shirt he is wearing and I try my best not to let my gaze stop there for longer than a second.

Yuri smirks at me, "When I get tired at catching the great Commandant in his embarrassing moments." He walks towards me and sling his arm comfortably around my shoulders. His other hand swiftly grabs the chest plate from me and throw it on the floor.

I wince slightly when the metal piece makes contact with the floor with a loud clanking sound.

Any more ruckuses, my knights will storm in to my room to check if everything is alright.

And these hands are still around my shoulder, the owner himself is oblivious of my rapidly beating heart as those fingers playfully graze on my shirt. His lips are uncomfortably – or comfortably, I cannot make up my mind – close to my ears, sending tingling sensation all over me.

"Can't you act happier when I am here? We haven't seen each other for a while… "

That husky voice of his… Oh, Yuri, _you_ are a sly wolf.

I try to act nonchalant and remove his hands from me. Yuri looks hurt – but I know better of his melodramatic acts.

5 minutes to get ready.

I pull my turtleneck shirt over my head and let it fall on the floor before making my way to my wardrobe that has a full-length mirror in front of it. I don't really care about being tidy when there is only Yuri around.

I can see my reflection and Yuri's in the mirror, the latter eyeing me with slight interest, his eyes fixed on my back.

I feel more naked than how I already am.

Is he trying to seduce me or what.

"What are you doing here, Yuri," I sigh, my hands trying to find a suitable piece to wear from the small selection, but my eyes will not – or _cannot_ – leave his sight. Yuri is too much a distraction, I may as well ask him to leave if he is only going to bother me, "Don't you have anything to do?"

Yuri shrugs, finally averting his gaze from my naked back. He walks towards my bed, bounces his body a few times on top to soften the mattress up and then finally sits still, looking very comfortable. Then, as if to taunt me further, he looks at me again with that sultry expression on his face – well at least I think it is sultry, _or _maybe I am just going through my second puberty. The way he sits does not help either – he leans his body slightly forward, resting his face on his palms, using his legs to support his arms. His dark locks fall freely around his shoulder.

There is only one word to describe his expression – _yep_: sultry.

"Ah well, Estelle is in the palace, somewhere, probably with the boy emperor. I am just acting as her bodyguard like usual," he chuckles, "and what's better way to kill time than catching up with my old friend."

I roll my eyes,

'_or taunting poor old Flynn with your very presence_' I groan inside. Yuri doesn't know that it always takes my whole resolution, my whole discipline, to not give any other expression apart from my usual annoyance.

I am more of a poker face than he is.

Ah, but Lady Estellise is also here. Ioder will be delighted to have her around. And at least the ball will be a little more bearable, though having to leave Yuri on his bed alone, looking perfectly alluring… feels such a waste.

At this point of time, there is a subtle knock on my door. Soon after, a familiar voice from behind it says, "Commandant, His Majesty Ioder wants me to tell you that he is not coming to the ball for another more important commitment he will have."

I cannot help but to smile in relief, "Thank you, Sodia," I say, loud enough so she can hear me without me having to open the door to greet her. After all, I have not put any shirt on.

Ioder's more important commitment must have something to do with Estellise being here. Of course, why would His Majesty want to attend a tedious council ball when he could spend his quality time with the Princess.

Of course, _my_ own idea of spending quality time for myself suddenly crosses my mind. And that has something to do with my oblivious good friend.

I have planned to '_socialize_' tonight, and I will still do it, though more private and in a more intimate way with the best person I could think of.

I wait a few more seconds until I am unable to hear Sodia's footsteps outside my door. When silence befalls me, I swiftly turn my body around to face Yuri, and I can even feel my smile grow wider.

Yuri seems to notice my mood change as well, as he is not in his relaxed stance anymore. His fingers gather the bed linen and cause the sheet being pulled into tight balls in his fists.

"Uh, Flynn?"

I still have my pants on, but I do not bother to pick another shirt to wear. My quality time does _not_ involve having some clothing on – for myself, and later for my dear friend, too.

I may sound a bit obnoxious if I say it out loud, but I am well aware of my physique, and I am proud at how it is built. Lots of hard training in the Knights has made my body well formed and toned. I am not bulky – thank the gods – but muscular. I know women cast their longing eyes at me when they see me walking down the streets – though I hardly care much.

This, though – _the way Yuri is looking at me_ – matters. I walk tall, slowly towards him. He is conscious of me now, not in his usual playful ways. I can see him tensing up, and my pride surges from inside me when I know his nervous eyes cannot drift away from my naked upper body. And his own chest that is still peeking out of his shirt is inviting me to beckon even nearer.

I always lock the door whenever I am inside my room.

I am free tonight - if Ioder is not present at the ball, there is no reason for me to be there. The nobles can entertain themselves somehow.

There is a perfectly perfect creature in my room, and surely I deserve myself a bit of pleasure after a long day's work.

"I am free to '_catch up_' with you now, Yuri," I say in a low voice, loud enough for him to hear. I can see his throat move slightly - him gulping down in nervousness - and I feel a sudden urge to nibble on that slender neck.

This side of him is cute, too.

When I am almost near him, Yuri springs slowly on to his feet, finally able to glance quickly at the window – panic now apparent on his flawless face.

Oh no, you won't.

I quickly sidestep and block his escape pathway. After all, Yuri's idea of entrance and exit is only the window. It never occurs to him that doors _can_ be used, too.

Or maybe Yuri is too distracted to realize he can quickly dash to the door and still make his exit.

But I am not going to let my prey escape. Yuri takes a small step back when he realizes he cannot pass through my openly spread arms.

All those prank and taunting that came from him… I am going to pay it back thousand-fold tonight, and many nights after whenever I get a hold of him.

Is that a squeal I hear coming from him when I finally rest my firm grip on his shoulders – completely erasing any hope of escaping from him. I am sure given any other circumstance; he would be able to break free from me. Now though, he is probably too dumbfounded and nervous of old Flynn's strange behaviour – one I have been suppressing for far too long.

I lift my right leg up and gently push his abdomen with it, pushing him to fall on my bed, all the while not releasing my grip on him.

I decide that I like this position… . I like to be on top.

This _wolf_ is not looking too taunting now.

I burn my gaze into his dark eyes and slowly lower my head to reach his earlobe,

"You are not going anywhere, _my pup_"

Yuri must really hate that new nickname I just whispered, judging from the resistance I feel from him underneath my arms.

But I _like_ this idea of _socializing_.

end

* * *

**See what I mean? Ahahah *_nervous laugh_* Such an old OOC story I have had in my vault for a while, but never had the chance to edit. Let's just say, getting enganged and getting married in real life do make time flies pretty quick.**

**Oh and the captain Niren bit is just a small reference to the OVA Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike.  
**

**Oh, and those unedited unpublished Self Void chapters... . arrghhh _*tears hair out*_**


End file.
